Many imaging apparatuses in the related art have a so-called AF function, by which a focus is automatically obtained. The imaging apparatus implements this AF function by detecting an amount of defocus, which indicates an amount by which a correct focus deviates, in each of a plurality of AF areas and driving a focus lens to an in-focus position according to the detected amount of defocus. If the amount of defocus is large, a time taken until the driving of the focus lens is completed, that is, a release time lag, is prolonged. To shorten the release time lag, an imaging apparatus that limits a range in which the focus lens is driven is proposed (see PTL 1, for example).